rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game Rap Battles 1 Rap Meanings
All the rap meanings for Video Game Rap Battles 1 Ash Ketchum Another Challenge? I'll show you I rap faster (Ash has faced lots of challenges and he thinks that he could rap faster than Mario.) For you're just a plumber, I'm the Pokemon Master, (Mario is a plumber, which is not looked upon as an impressive job and Ash is currently on his journey to being a Pokemon Master, but he thinks he already is one.) I'll burn you like a Charizard, Zap you like a Pikachu, (Charizard is a fire type pokemon, and Ash says he will burn Mario with his words, similar to Charizard. Pikachu is an electric type, and Ash says he will zap Mario, as in cause harm, similar to a Pikachu.) Whip you like a Venusaur, beat you like Riolu! (Venusaur is a grass type pokemon who is usually associated with the Pokemon move, Vine Whip. Ash says he will whip, or beat, Mario like a Venusaur's Vine Whip. Riolu is a fighting type pokemon, so Ash says he will beat Mario, like Riolu does, physically.) My name's known across the Pokemon world! (On his quest to be a Pokemon Master, Ash has met many different people, making him well known.) Who you known by? Just some ugly blonde girl! (Ash then compares his popularity to Mario, who doesn't have as many friends, suggesting that he's known by nobody. He says that only an "ugly blonde girl" is the only one who knows him, referencing Princess Peach, who Mario usually has to save. Ash thinks she is ugly and calls her blonde, as in dumb. This may be a reference to the fact that Ash is somewhat childish and never seems to have feelings for girls.) Imma ten year old BOSS, how you rap to that? (Ash is just ten years old, yet has accomplished a lot of amazing feats, such as meeting legendary Pokemon. He then asks how Mario could rap compared to him, suggesting that Mario's feats aren't as impressive.) You may be the face of Nintendo but all you do is plunge crap! (Mario is Nintendo's mascot. A jab at Mario being a plumber saying that all he does is plunge crap.) Mario WATCH YOUR MOUTH! You're rapping versus Mario boy! (Mario is telling Ash to watch his mouth. He then tells Ash who he is rapping against, trying to remind him that Mario is one of the most famous and well-loved video game characters.) Why don't you go home to your mamma and play with your toys? (A jab at Ash being a kid.) I've saved an entire galaxy, what do you do? (Mario makes a reference to "Super Mario Galaxy", a game where he goes across the galaxy and fights bad guys, saving the galaxy. In fact, he has done so twice, with the sequel, "Super Mario Galaxy 2". He then asks Ash what he does and he will explain on the next line.) Jam small animals in balls and play your Gamecube! (When Pokemon aren't battling, they are kept in Pokeballs, small round capsules. Mario accuses Ash of animal cruelty. Mario then says that Ash plays a gamecube. Ash has a Gamecube that he is seen playing sometimes. This line could also be a reference to the Pokedex, a Gamecube-like device.) I show variety in my games, but not you, (Mario makes fun of how Pokemon games are very similar to each other, and claims his have more variety and differences.) It's the same story everytime you just change your costume! (In the pokemon anime, Ash has been seen to change his outfit when journeying to a new region, but Mario believes that's all that's different. This could also be referencing the games, where the main character looks different in every game, but how the game functions is the same.) You have small animals protect you in a battle scene, (Mario makes fun of how Ash needs his pokemon to battle for him, while Mario does his own fighting.) While i'm a Super-jumping, fireball throwing machine! (Mario then says some of his abilities.) Ash Ketchum You think you're so hot? But let me remind you! (Ash is referencing Mario's last line, where he said "fireball throwing". Then Ash says he will remind Mario of something, which he say on the next line.) You get power from eating flowers and smoking mushrooms, (Ash finds it weird how Mario eats flowers for a power-up. He then references Mushrooms, a kind of drug, with the mushroom that gives Mario a power-up.) You think you're supierior? HA! At least I HAVE a Mom, (Ash finds it funny that Mario believes he is better than him. Ash has a mom, but no one knows who Mario's parent's are. Mario and Luigi are most likely orphan's, due to them being resqued by Yoshi when they were babies.) You may be the superstar but, LUIGI'S THE BOMB! (Ash admits that Mario is good, but thinks that his brother, Luigi, is better. This could reference how after Matthew Patrick (Or MatPat for short) made is infamous theory about Mario being mental, most people believed it (Regardless of OBVIOUS flaws) And started loving Luigi instead. This is in many ways such as Luigi Death Stare and even making Luigi flirt with peach.) Mario Your raps are good, but everyone can see, (Mario admits that Ash's raps are good, but...) That you're just doing this cause you're jealous of me! (Mario believes that Ash is only battling him to make him look bad, and claims Ash is actually jealous.) You need to Grow Up, and maybe Get A Life, (Another jab at Ash being a kid and saying that Ash has no life, since he's only interested in Pokemon. When Mario says "Grow Up", he is referencing the mushroom power-up that makes him grow larger. When he says "Get A Life", he references the 1-Up mushroom, which gives the player an extra life.) I'll Super Smash You So Hard, It'll BE THE END OF THIS FIGHT. (Super Smash Bros. is a Nintendo Series featuring characters from many Nintendo games. Even the name itself is based of the Super Mario Bros., plus he is a fan favorite, so he will "smash" or beat up Ash till the end of the battle.) Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Video Game Rap Battles 1 Category:Rap Meanings